devfandomcom-20200223-history
ShowHide
| Code = code.js }} ShowHide is a script for collapsible tables and divs. Deprecation As ShowHide has been deprecated for over 5 years, wikis might be interested in migrating from it to the regular feature. For that purpose, a warning feature has been added to ShowHide that warns users when the wiki is using ShowHide and listing the elements that use deprecated classes in their JavaScript console. There is also a banner notification appearing only for administrators and content moderators across whole Template and MediaWiki namespaces when ShowHide is imported, and elsewhere when deprecated classes are in use on the page. Upon dismissing the banner notification, it won't show up for the next 6 months. To enable the feature, place this piece of JavaScript in your personal JavaScript page: window.ShowHideDisplayWarning = true; This particular setting cannot be enabled site-wide and is only used to help migrating over to the core MediaWiki feature. Feature overview ;Localization : Customize button labels according to site (or user) language preference. ;Show all / Hide all : all and all buttons can be placed anywhere on a page and in multiple locations. : All NavFrame blocks on the page are affected however, collapsible tables are not affected by these buttons. This behavior is by design. ;Specify collapsed by default : A NavFrame block or collapsible table that also uses the collapsed class will be hidden by default but can always be manually expanded. ;Auto-collapse threshold : When the specified number of NavFrame blocks or collapsible tables with the autocollapse class are present on a page then all will collapse by default. The counts are handled separately, so one NavFrame and one collapsible table will not be considered 2. :* Can be overridden for specific NavFrames if the noautocollapse class is also used. ;Specify non-collapsible rows of a table : Using class="nocollapse" on a row will prevent that row from collapsing. ;Nesting collapsible content : Nesting collapsible tables is supported. : Nesting NavFrame blocks is supported. ;A complementary pair of NavContent blocks enables : : In-place magnify/shrink of an image. : Author-specified word-wrap for both image sizes. Configuration To use ShowHide please include ShowHide/code.js in your site's MediaWiki:Common.js using: * importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); You can change the configuration of ShowHide by creating a ShowHideConfig object inside either: * your site's MediaWiki:Common.js or * your personal or depending on what skin you are using. ;autoCollapse : ShowHideConfig'.autoCollapse' sets the threshold for default collapse of all collapsible content on a page. When the number of NavFrames or collapsible tables with the autocollapse on the page is equal to or greater than specified number then auto-collapse is triggered. :: By default this is set to 2 meaning for example "If there are two or more NavFrames on the page, then hide them all by default", and likewise for collapsible tables with autocollapse on them. :: You can change this to any number. ::* Setting it to 0''' will make it so things are always collapsed by default. ::* setting it to '''Infinity will make it so things never auto-collapse. (Note: Infinity is case-sensitive) :* NavFrames with the noautocollapse class do count toward the NavFrame threshold and are never auto-collapsed but can always be manually collapsed. :* NavFrames with the collapsed class do count toward the NavFrame threshold and are always initially collapsed but can always be manually expanded. ; userLang : (true|false) ShowHide is smart about what language to use to display show/hide messages. Currently by default it will prefer the user's language, but use the content language otherwise, and fall back to English if there are no messages in a desired language. You can disable this by setting the ShowHideConfig'.userLang' option to false. ; langCode : Messages for localization of the language used in button labels can be added using the two-character language code as a key (e.g. ShowHideConfig'.en' or ShowHideConfig'.ja') and then creating an object for four messages. The four messages used are "show", "hide", "showAll", and "hideAll". See example below for how to override the default labels used for the English language. Translations for missing languages can be posted to the talkpage. ; linkBefore : Set to true to have ShowHide prepend links to NavFrame instead of appending them. ; brackets : Allows changing the style of the brackets around the "show" and "hide" buttons from the default []. Example var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: Infinity }; importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); :If you prefer to override the default labels for, say, English language then you can use langCode key, en, to do so. This might be done in your personal or . var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: 3, en: { show: "more", hide: "less", showAll: "expand all", hideAll: "collapse all" } }; :If you would like to change the brackets from [] to say {},you can use: var ShowHideConfig = { brackets: '{}' }; Styling For CSS styling of the show/hide button, the class collapseLink refers to what is inside the brackets, while the class collapseButton refers to the whole button. Collapsible table Specify the class collapsible for the table. Optionally specify the class nocollapse for specific rows. viz. * Nesting collapsible tables is supported. *: Use class="nocollapse" on the row where the nested table is located to ensure its header row (with the nested show/hide button) remains visible. |align=center| |- !colspan=2|Table with certain rows specified "nocollapse" |- | |align=center| |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|Nested tables |- | |- | xyz || 123 |- | pqr || 987 |- |} |align=center| |- | xyz || 123 |- | pqr || 987 |} |} Collapsible NavFrame block Use the following class definitions within tag pairs: ; NavGlobal : for placing all and all buttons anywhere on the page ; NavFrame : defines a NavFrame block which is the outer wrapper for using the classes NavHead, NavContent and NavPic ; NavHead : the header where the show/hide link will be placed ; NavContent : block text content that is collapsible (may include a table) ; NavPic : image content that is collapsible * Nesting NavFrame blocks (tags using the NavFrame class) is supported. *: Check that all tags are closed. If you see progressive indentation then that is a symptom of a tag that was never closed. | ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|Nested NavFrame blocks |- | Title of hidden content(0) ... This content is initially hidden and ... contains the previous example --- ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... previous example inserted above here --- | Title of hidden content(0) ... This content is initially hidden and ... contains the previous example --- ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... previous example inserted above here --- |- !colspan=2 BGCOLOR="#ffffff"|''NavGlobal'' DIV placed anywhere on page creates all all buttons |- | | |} Magnify and shrink pictures without leaving the article Normally, if you click on the magnify sprite, http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.1/skins/common/images/magnify-clip.png , located right-most inside the thumbnail image caption box you are taken away from the article you were browsing to a page in the File namespace where the detail and history for that image can be viewed. The size of the image displayed there may not be the precise size that the author wanted to show the reader. If you click on the image itself you are taken to that same details page. * You can use ShowHide functionality to toggle between a small image and a magnified image in-situ - i.e. without leaving the currently displayed wiki article. * The article text will adjust to flow around the expanded image in whichever way the author has designed it to. * The author may specify the precise sizes of the smaller image and the larger image. This is really just a special application of the NavFrame class but with: # two NavContent div elements instead of just one # a potentially confusing relationship between the "display:none" in-line style and the collapsed in-line class tag # careful placement of so as to disable text-wrap based on whichever image is currently visible Note that using the NavPic class does not yield the same result. Indeed, the NavPic class currently serves no useful purpose. ;Caveat : The style display:none will cause the content of that div element to never be displayed at a browser that has disabled (or does not support) javascript. ;Repeating the same two example but using Right instead of Thumb for the image and also floating the Show/Hide button right rather than the default. Updates ;April 28, 2012 *Korean i18n. ;April 16, 2012 *Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese i18n. ;April 13, 2012 *Chinese i18n. ;March 2, 2012 *Hungarian i18n. ;October 17, 2011 *Bulgarian i18n. ;October 15, 2011 *Fixed French i18n. ;October 9, 2011 *Italian i18n. ;June 10, 2011 * Japanese i18n. ;May 31, 2011 * Code cleanup, styling and a bug fix for NavFrame collapsing. ;February 22, 2011 * Russian i18n. ;January 18, 2011 * Polish i18n. ;June 26, 2010 * Dutch, German, and French i18n. ;December 19, 2009 * Apply the missing $button node. * Support linkBefore config option to switch location of show/hide button. * Quote keywords used in keys to avoid breaking older browsers. ;July 2, 2009 * Bugfix for collapsible tables default collapse and nesting of them ;July 1, 2009 * Minor bugfix for show/hide all labels. ;June 30, 2009 * Centralized i18n started and smart choosing of what language to use. * Modified and fixed ability to configure ShowHide. ;June 29, 2009 * Fix a minor collapsible tables bug so we fully support nesting of collapsible tables in our version ;June 28, 2009 * Support nocollapse on table rows ;June 19th, 2009 * Support noautocollapse class to stop NavFrame from auto-collapsing certain things. * Suggestion from es.pokemon, switched the a to a span using tabIndex, and added code to allow enter to trigger the show/hide. * Also support the spacebar. ;June 14th, 2009 * Refactored to use jQuery and posted here. See also *Joeyaa: Collapsible Templates. Written by User:Joeyaa. *Collapsed table via NavFrame. Simple explanation and example of how show/hide capability was created with just one line added to a wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js page. *MediaWiki Manual:Collapsible tables *Forum:Need help with ShowHide script - implementing Show/Hide with the Oasis/Wikia skin.